


B(romance)

by GracelingwithPoiseWithoutGrace



Series: (B)romantic Debacles [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: AU-Not NHL, Au- University, Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Pining, Rec hockey, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Card, Valentine's Day Fluff, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelingwithPoiseWithoutGrace/pseuds/GracelingwithPoiseWithoutGrace
Summary: Tyler is finally letting Jamie (Other Jamie) know how he feels. The only problem is that the wrong Jamie finds it...Jamie Benn hasn't forgotten this one guy in his chem class. He spent the whole course pining but never got the guts to talk to the guy.This Valentine's Day, one little card will bring these two together:Thursday, February 14, 5:47 p.m.Jamie:[Image: Small card. White background with text on it. Two disembodied beards floating in the middle at the top. Reads:I’M SICK OF THIS BROMANCECAN WE TURN IT INTO ROMANCE?This Valentine’s Day, I’m coming clean. Will you be mine?On the back, handwritten:Jamie, I don’t want to be just your friend.Tyler]Jamie:Ummmmm….. I think you may have sent this to the wrong person? I found it in my locker but like, who are you??





	B(romance)

**Author's Note:**

> The transcription of the Valentine is real and was not written by me. It's somewhere on the internet, and I disclaim the credit for it. Thanks for whoever made it, it made my day and inspired this fic!
> 
> Sorry that it's only texting- I wrote this for a creative writing class (obviously leaving out the fact that it was Bennguin trash), and I was only allowed to write using forms of social media....so I did texting? I'm now realizing that maybe I did this wrong...
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping to come back to this later and add in some narrative parts in between. To show their emotions better and stuff. Plus, obviously to show their meeting and maybe some smut lol. as of now, this fic is sadly smutless.

**Thursday, February 14, 5:47 p.m.** **  
** **  
** **Jamie:**  
  
_[Image: Small card. White background with text on it. Two disembodied beards floating in the middle at the top. Reads:_ _  
_ _  
_ _I’M SICK OF THIS BROMANCE_ _  
_ _CAN WE TURN IT INTO ROMANCE?_ _  
_ _  
_ _This Valentine’s Day, I’m coming clean. Will you be mine?_ _  
_ _  
_ _On the back, handwritten:_ _  
_ _  
_ _Jamie, I don’t want to be just your friend._ _  
_ _Tyler]_  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Ummmmm….. I think you may have sent this to the wrong person? I found it in my locker but like, who are you??  
  
I mean, full props to you and I hope it goes really well with whichever Jamie you intended it for, but like, it didn’t reach them? I got it? Anyway, hopefully I’m texting the right Tyler, or else this would be really awkward.  
  
And ironic  
  
But still  
  
Anyway. Yeah  
  
  
**Friday, February 15, 8:32 a.m.** **  
** **  
** **Tyler:**  
  
FUCK  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Yeah…  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
WHO IS THIS????  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Uhhhh… Jamie Benn?  
  
I play rec hockey at the Y? On Thursday nights?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
FUCK.  
  
Seriously??  
  
There’s two of you??!!  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
I mean, I guess so? I haven’t met Other Jamie I don’t think, but like, I don’t know you, so there must be?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
But how did you get my number then????  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
…  
  
I kinda asked at the front desk? You were the only Tyler who had checked in since we started?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
wtf dude y  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
I felt bad!  
  
You know, the valentine was cute and stuff and somebody was missing out on it.  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
So you decided to text some rando because you THOUGHT he might be the one who had left some dumbass valentine BY ACCIDENT, in your locker??  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
…yes?  
  
It sounds dumb when you put it that way.  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Not dumb, exactly.  
  
Just like, so extra?  
  
  
  
So, Not Jamie….can I get my valentine back?  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Haha, yes, for sure! Sorry, sorry….How about I leave it at the front desk of the Y for you?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Yeah, that sounds good.  
  
  
  
Thanks, btw.  
  
I know it’s silly, but I thought it was a good idea at the time.  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
I mean it still could be. Just because it missed the right person the first time doesn’t mean that Other Jamie won’t like it, you know?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Well that’s nice of you to say.  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
I just feel bad.  
  
Anyway, sorry about the whole mix up. I hope it goes well!  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Yeah, thanks!  
  
  
**Saturday, February 16, 4:02 p.m.** **  
** **  
** **Tyler:**  
  
Got the valentine back today!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
  
**Saturday, February 16, 7:23 p.m.**  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
That’s awesome!  
  
Did you find Other Jamie?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Oh! Yeah, we both play on the same hockey team, so it was easy enough once I got the guts to just put it out there when we were both at practice.  
  
Last time I was too chickenshit, so I tried to time it for when he was practicing alone. Instead of with the whole time there, you know?  
  
Obviously that didn’t work out too well.  
  
So this time I left it when I KNEW he’d see it.  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Am I allowed to ask how it went? Or is that weird?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Haha, no that’s fine. I feel like I’d be curious too.  
  
I actually don’t….know how it wen??  
  
I may or may not have left practice early….  
  
Before he came off?  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
….  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
I was really nervous, okay!  
  
I didn’t want to see his face if it was a no, and I DEFINITELY didn’t want to see that in front of all the other guys.  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Okay, fair enough.  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
It’s been a while tho, hasn’t it?  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
What do you mean?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Well I KNOW he got it this time…  
  
And it’s been a couple hours??  
  
Wouldn’t he have said something by now?  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Maybe he’s thinking about it?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
What is there to think about??!! He either wants to or doesn’t.  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Okay  
  
Like, not to overstep my bounds here…  
  
But  
  
Tyler, it’s a lot for someone to process  
  
And I think it’s a sign of respect that he’s taking the time to think about it? Rather than rushing into something without really knowing?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
….  
  
MAYBE you have a point  
  
But like, seriously, I’m DYING here  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
I mean, yeah, that’s valid  
  
  
  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
You ever done something this crazy?  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Haha, like ask out my best friend? No, not really  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Ever wanted to?  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
….  
  
Not really  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
I feel like that “….” says that you did…  
  
  
  
Not to pry or anything. I just need something to distract me, you know?  
  
WOW, sorry, that came out rude  
  
I meant that it’s nice to talk to you  
  
Especially when I’m nervous  
  
And nervously waiting  
  
ANYWAY  
  
I’m sorry  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Yeah, don’t worry, I get it  
  
  
  
Alright  
  
There was maybe ONE time where I considered doing something like that  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Yeah?  
  
Well, go on, don’t keep me in such suspense here, dude  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
idk, he was just someone I knew in university  
  
I use the term “know” loosely  
  
As we didn’t really interact that much  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Is it really a bromance then?  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
I guess not?  
  
idk  
  
I just meant that he was like a dude that maybe I wanted to ask out but didn’t?  
  
Not exactly the same as your situation I guess  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
I mean, close enough  
  
I get it  
  
It’s scary as fuck having to like, tell someone you like them, you know? No matter how much you know them  
  
I’d rather play hockey against like, sixteen Crosbys  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
lol  
  
Yeah exactly  
  
You did it tho  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Kind of  
  
I tried to  
  
Still kinda took the coward’s route with the valentine instead of doing it face to face tho  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Baby steps  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Haha yeah I guess so  
  
  
  
  
So what happened to the guy (don’t think I didn’t notice the subject change, bro)  
  
  
  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Nothing  
  
We finished the course and I didn’t see him after that  
  
I guess he was in a different program than me or something  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
That sucks  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Yeah, I know, anticlimactic ending to the story, right?  
  
Not very interesting  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
No, I meant that it sucks because you missed your chance  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
It wasn’t anything legit  
  
Just me being stupid  
  
I didn’t know him, remember?  
  
  
  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
You know you’re allowed to be sad about it, right?  
  
You liked him and it sucks when that stuff doesn’t work out  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
I shouldn’t be sad about it- nothing happened  
  
Anyway.  
  
Hope you hear back soon from Other Jamie.  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Jamie?  
  
….  
  
Okay.  


Thanks.  
  
  
**Thursday, February 28, 11:52 p.m.** **  
** **  
** **Jamie:**  
  
Hey  
  
It’s Jamie?  
  
Not Jamie Jamie, just, the other Jamie?  
  
Not sure if you still have my number  
  
Anyway  
  
I just wanted to say I’m sorry  
  
About the way I left things  
  
I know I’m just a rando with your number, but I feel bad. I really am sorry.  
  
I was stupid to get mad at you for asking questions about the guy  
  
I overreacted, and that was not good of me  
  
Anyway, I know I have no right whatsoever to know, but I really do hope things worked out between you and Other Jamie. You seem like a really nice guy and I hope things worked out the way you want them to  
  
  
**Friday, March 1, 11:52 p.m.** **  
** **  
** **Tyler:**  
  
idk why I’m telling you this, as you DON’T have a right to know and you WERE a jerk  
  
But Other Jamie and I did not, in fact, “work out”  
  
I mean, it was fine and everything, but we’re not  
  
We’re still friends  
  
But that’s it  
  
We’re not together or anything  
  
There. I hope your morbid curiosity is satisfied now.  
  
  
**Saturday, March 2, 8:56 a.m.** **  
** **  
** **Jamie:**  
  
Are you okay?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Seriously dude?  
  
Why do you even care  
  
  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
idk I just do?

  
I feel like we were some weird form of friends.  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Fine  
  
*sigh*  
  
Yes, I’m okay  
  
Other Jamie and I had a good, long talk about everything  
  
And I got some things sorted out  
  
And in the WEEK that you were radio silent, I sorted some shit out for myself too  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
That’s good  
  
Glad you’re okay and that the valentine thing worked out okay  
  
Even if it wasn’t what you wanted  
  
  
I am sorry  
  
About the radio silence thing  
  
  
I’m don’t like to talk about stuff like that  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Dude, I wasn’t asking for the nitty gritty  
  
Just trying to help out  
  
Because you seemed pretty keen on pretending that nothing even happened? And like, you can’t just pretend that you didn’t even like someone when you did. Not to yourself  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Yeah no, it’s okay  
  
It just feels stupid to like someone when we never even talked or anything  
  
Like the opposite of a bromance  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
It doesn’t have to be a bromance to be good  
  
Look at mine  
  
Bromance did not translate into romance  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
True  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
So come on  
  
Tell me about the guy  
  
Do yourself a solid and express yourself  
  
_[Gif: Madonna from her ‘Express Yourself’ video. Caption: EXPRESS YOURSELF]_  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
I cannot believe you just sent that gif  
  
Ur ridiculous  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
A little  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Fine  
  
It was a third year chemistry class at UPenn  
  
I noticed him because he was the only new dude in the class, and because he was hot as fuck  
  
There. Happy now?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
This almost makes up for you witnessing my bromantic debacle. Keep going.  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
*sigh*  
  
He sat across from me and he had this dumb smirk and he’d smile all the time and it drove me crazy  
  
I don’t even know why he took the class… He couldn’t’ve been a chem major, and nobody takes chem for fun, especially at the third year level  
  
Oh, and he had these crazy sleeves… He used to wear stupid white tees all the time to show them off, probably  
  
  
  
Tyler?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
You said you went to UPenn?  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Uh yeah, why?  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
What year?  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
Are you trying to creep me?  
  
Dude, come on  
  
Tyler?  
  
Tyler…..  
  
  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
Did you wear a Crosby jersey the day after he scored the OT game winner?  
  
  
  
**Jamie:**  
  
…  
  
**Tyler:**  
  
I was in that class  
  
I remember you  
  
  
  
Jamie, *I* sat across from you  
  
And I just  
  
I feel ridiculous asking but  
  
Am I the guy?  
  
The one you wished you’d talked to?  
  
  
**Saturday, March 2, 11:02 a.m.** **  
****  
****Tyler:**  
  
Jamie  
  
Please answer  
  
Don’t ghost me on this  
  
I just  
  
I feel like we should talk about this?  
  
I mean  
  
I *want* to talk about it  
  
Can we meet? For real this time?  
  
  
**Saturday, March 2, 7:23 p.m.** **  
****  
****Jamie:**  
  
Okay


End file.
